


whiskey in the Jar

by fabricdragon



Series: Complex Like Math, Smooth Like Jazz [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Anthea (Sherlock), Beta Sebastian Moran, Family, Friendship, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sebastian Moran, Slice of Life, Snippets, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: POV Eoin (John) Sebastian Moran: Jim Moriarty's cousin and second in command...trying to keep the lunatic in one piece even though he has CLEARLY LOST HIS MIND!This story takes place after Jim has left for America (Broken Time/Who Could Ask For Anything More) in the Complex Like Math, Smooth Like Jazz series(this is just bits and pieces of sebastian thinking about what happened, or his POV on some circumstances. spoilers will be tagged for the main stories and it may end up re-ordered)





	1. The Magpie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seramarias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seramarias/gifts), [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts), [marchh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchh/gifts), [IantoLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoLives/gifts), [Megsnotutopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megsnotutopia/gifts), [Ukiwakii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukiwakii/gifts), [Angel5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel5/gifts), [wandmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandmaker/gifts), [LaLuaSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLuaSole/gifts), [feeverte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeverte/gifts), [kindli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindli/gifts), [Civility](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civility/gifts), [Kakashisith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/gifts), [FantasyTLOU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyTLOU/gifts), [NaughtyPip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPip/gifts), [chinnystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinnystar/gifts).



Sebastian was sitting in the Magpie, waiting for  the musicians to start.  Jimmy was out of the country on business and business here was boring enough… thankfully.  He didn’t have Jim’s flair, but he could keep things going smoothly.

Jim was… well oddly enough he was better than he’d been in ages: less hyper, not as depressed.  It pained Sebastian to admit that Mycroft–Mycroft Holmes of all people!– might be good for him.

When a pretty girl walked in–no, a beautiful woman–everyone looked. Sebastian was just thinking of going over and seeing if she was here by herself when he recognized her–Mycroft’s secretary.

Sebastian sat back and watched, but all she did was order the fish and chips and… look like she knew more about beers than Mycroft–not that this was saying anything.

After a while, during a break in the music, Sebastian got up and walked over.

“hello,” he had his Irish accent firmly back in place.

“I’m not here to pick up a date.” She said coolly.

“Pity, eh… but I’m also the assistant manager and back up bartender.” Sebastian extended a hand, “Eoin–you can call me John if you can’t manage a proper accent.”

She raised an eyebrow and repeated his name back properly on the first try. “A pleasure to meet you Eoin, but I’m still not looking for a date.”

“To be honest you looked like you were trying to catch us violating some regulation or another.”

“ah…I was told about the place and… I wanted to see if it measured up.  Not here on official business.”

He nodded and gestured at the bar, “well… I’m going to be relieving the bartender for a bit, so if you want to try any of the beers… we do have tasting flights.”

He went off and relieved the bartender and settled himself a bit bartending–it always used his observation skills  enough to let him stay focused.  Much to his surprise Mycroft’s aide came over the the bar after the music was done with.

“So… can I ask you a personal question?”

“You can ask,” he smiled, “But if you’re going to ask a personal question I should at least get your name–I gave you mine already.”

“Hmm…” she smiled suddenly, “Alright: it’s Jane.”

“Plain you aren’t.”

“One of many reasons I rarely use my given name.  Why did one of the waiters call you Sebastian?”

“because he’s not an Irish speaker and he can’t say Eoin properly, and Sebastian is my saint’s name–my middle name: Saint Sebastian.” Sebastian smiled and started setting up a flight of their better beers. “I use Sebastian a lot, since I’m not over fond of  the English version of my name.”

“oh…” she considered, “Sorry I guess I assumed you had been lying to me…”

“do you usually assume people lie to you?”

“yes.”

“I’m a horrid liar.”

“So what’s a trained soldier doing bartending in an Irish pub?”

“Observant sort aren’t you?” _Damn Jimmy was right–too smart and observant this girl_. “and it would serve you right if I just reminded you I am the assistant manager, and only standing in for the bartender.”

She snickered and he pushed the tray in front of her, “I think you’ll like these.” He shrugged, “you actually want an answer? And why are you asking?”

“I want an answer,” she nodded and picked up one of the samples. “Why?  As I said, a friend was here… and… I’m a bit worried about him being in over his head with… someone.” She looked at him thoughtfully, “they hang about here… so knowing what kind of people they hang around with would tell me a lot.”

Oh, if Jimmy liked girls you would be so his type… “You should meet the owner sometime–or maybe you shouldn’t.”

“Why?”

“He’s got a thing for cool unemotional smart sorts–not so much into girls though, luckily.”

“Luckily?”

“All the more for me?”

“You like cool unemotional smart sorts?”

“Not really… smarts, yes.  Smart is sexy.”

“Still not looking for a date.”

“You asked, I answered.”

“So whats a trained soldier doing being an assistant manager?  You get that many bar fights?”

“in here? God no.  the bouncers handle that.”  He considered… _well I’ve always been a gambler._ “You aren’t, by any chance, with the fellow that my boss–the owner–brought here… are you?”

She picked up the second glass and never even showed a flicker of reaction. “Anything’s possible: how well do you know your boss?”

“Well enough not to gossip about him.”  Sebastian smiled, “I’ll tell you the God’s honest truth about why I work here, and for my boss, if you’ll answer me a question.”

“I might.” She nodded. “Ask.”

“Is your fellow honestly just going out with Jimmy? Because… I’m kind of protective.”

She blinked in puzzlement for a few times, “wait, you’re asking me if…”

“If the fellow that was here with the boss is your friend, and I think he is–you both dress of a type– then Jimmy is head over heels for him…and if that English fellow breaks his heart, well…”

“How very odd… I believe you believe that.”

“what?”

“I came here to try to figure out if  your…Jimmy was it?” Sebastian nodded. “If your Jimmy was just using MY boss… I tend to be a bit protective too.”

“huh…”

“So will you answer my question?”

“Sure.  I joined the military to get away from my family–there’s only a handful of them worth anything.  Made it into the SAS,” he saw her  eyes widen just a fraction, “And then got discharged for lying on my security paperwork.

“Wait… what?”

“Dishonorable discharge for lying about my  background.” Sebastian shrugged. “They caught me , and I promptly was out on me ear… and with a dishonorable discharge where am I going to go?”

“why did you lie?”

“because they don’t take close relatives of Irish nationalists and people the English had disappeared.”

She was quiet for long enough to try one of the other beers.  Sebastian had to deal with some other customers and start the close down before she waved him back over.

“I’m sorry, it was rude of me to pry.”

“Fair trade, and I said I’d answer.”

“So… Jimmy gave you a job.”

“Most of the lads here, and a few of the girls, have some kind of black mark in their background that made it hard to get a job–Jimmy is willing to give people a hand up.”  He nodded at her, “I wont tell you what their problems are–that’s their business to talk about.”

She nodded slowly. “So you’d be very concerned about someone snooping around the pub, I suppose.”

“A bit–they won’t find anything, we run the place well–but more concerned about Jimmy getting hurt.”

She nodded slowly and extended a hand, “Well it was nice to meet you Eoin.  I hope that both of us have our worries put to rest.”

He picked up the last tasting glass and held it out–she smiled and touched her glass to it. “Here’s to pointless worries, then?”

She nodded, “Sláinte.”

“You’ve a good accent.”

“I should, I was raised in County Derry,” She smiled at his shocked look, “My family is English, but I was born there.”

“well…” he blinked a lot. Damn there were a lot of questions he’d like to ask her, but that would give away how much he knew… “well.” He repeated. “Uh… there’s Celtic dance and fiddle music on the weekends…”

“Saw that on the webpage.”

“I’m not always here, but…if you ever do decide you wanted to chat… not about Jimmy or your fellow, but…”

“I don’t have a lot of time for a social life–my work.” She shrugged, “But I’ll keep it in mind.”

She got up and walked out.  _Huh.  Probably related to the Guard or some of the nastier loyalists that worked for the English… but…_

Sebastian shook his head: one of the bouncers had come over to help clean up, “Pretty bird.”

“Smart too… but not exactly safe.”

“Oh, well then she’s more Darragh’s type, eh?” he didn’t know Darragh that well, but … apparently he made an impression.

“I don’t think so… she’s too cool and controlled for him.”

“So more your type, then?”

“I don’t think so…the smart and the pretty, yes: the rest not so much.” _Not sure I could ever forgive you for what you did to Jimmy, even if he apparently had._

After he got home, he checked in with Darragh: Jimmy was acting oddly– quiet and far too subdued–Sebastian could only pray it wasn’t another depression. Hopefully he was just missing Mycroft–MYCROFT of all people–and not going to go off the deep end again.

 


	2. Keep your hands off of Red-haired Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parallels chapter 8 of "who could ask for anything more".   
> Jim gets home, wants to kill Magnussen (great so far, right?) and then ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from "red hair Mary". while this has been performed by MANY groups, my favorite is by Emerald Rose: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMIUUyWcg68

Darragh texted Sebastian at least once a day and so did Jim…but their reports were markedly different. From Jim’s texts the business was taking too long, everyone was idiots, and… well, it was kind of normal for him.  From Darragh’s texts though… Jim wasn’t partying, he wasn’t getting laid–and that usually meant someone getting stabbed on a business trip– and he wasn’t even throwing things. 

Darragh was concerned that he was drugged… Sebastian was beginning to wonder just HOW serious this business with Holmes was, AND whether he was drugged.

Jane hadn’t seemed to think Mycroft was up to anything, but maybe she didn’t know?  Of course she was thinking that Jim was manipulating Mycroft…

Sebastian started spending a lot of his off time pacing and trying to make sense of it.

…

Darragh phoned him.  Darragh never, ever, phoned when he could text.

“Is he hurt?” Sebastian tried to stay calm; because Jim being hurt was the only reason he could think for Darragh phoning.

“I don’t THINK so, but… something is REALLY wrong, and… you know him best.”

“What happened?”

“Ok, don’t get too upset…”

“THAT IS NOT A GOOD START!”

“They’re all dead?”

“Not improving things much…” Sebastian growled and tried to stay calm. “What. Happened.”

“They were trying a power play in their own group… and the bunch we were meeting with brought in an Omega–”

“In Heat.  Fuck my life… how bad?”

“Uh…well our two lads went feral, but Jim stayed cool and calm and talked them into attacking the Beta guards, shot a couple people, interrogated the senior guy…”

“…ooookaaay?” _That… sounded good… but really odd._

“I mean he got vicious as fuck after he sent the girl out to be showered off, and dumped on some shelter’s doorstep, but… all business vicious?”

“That sounds… good?” _no, no it’s not right._ “So I don’t–”

“You don’t GET it! I’m telling you, Eoin, he didn’t even bat an eyelash!  Every other un-bonded Alpha in the room was going feral and he just stood there and directed like nothing was wrong…”

 _He could have taken his suppressants…_ “So you think he’s been drugged or poisoned enough to–”

He heard the phone hand off and then Jim’s voice–tired and a bit cranky but remarkably calm. “I’m fine Sebastian.”

“Are you?”

“I’d taken Alpha suppressants before the party because they were annoying me too much.  Nothing to worry about–the only problem is it reminded me a bit of ancient history.”

“Oh…” that made sense.  Although it was weird for him to recognize that he was getting too annoyed until AFTER he stabbed someone.  “Darragh thinks you’ve been poisoned–said you weren’t even getting laid or anything, and then that…”

“Ah…no. I’m fine.  After we get rid of this lot I should be able to make a deal with the uninvolved less stupid parties… be home in a week, tops.”  He hung up.

Maybe he’s going into one of his depressive fits?  I mean… especially with the whole Omega in Heat thing… _yeah he’s probably pretty depressed_ … Sebastian started working double duty to make sure everything was in good shape so the boss could take some time to decompress when he came home…

Just a couple hours later Darragh texted him: We will be home Monday. Boss has no more fucks. Please ensure he gets fucks on arrival!

_Oh Jaysus the suppressant finally wore off…_

…

Jim almost took the door off its hinges coming home. Sebastian barely had time to open his mouth before Jim snapped: “All other business is on hold–we’re killing Mags.”

 _Ok? That’s… that’s a good idea…_ “Finally! Okay… how?”

“Well obviously we need to make it look either accidental or pin it on someone else…” Jim poured himself a cup of Sebastian’s coffee. “Get whichever of the team you need and–”

 _NO! no no no, if Jimmy was this hyped up and he had that much caffeine?  God almighty, no!_ Sebastian carefully took the coffee cup out of his hand. “I will start assembling this. YOU will take a sedative and try to get over the jet lag.”

Jim started to argue so Sebastian cut right to the meat of it before he could dig his heels in. “Jimmy… do you have ANYONE better than me for this job?”

“…no…?”

“Then trust me when I tell you that YOU need to be at one hundred percent to take on Mags without it pointing back to us: GO get some sleep–it will take me some time to recall a few of our best people, and start working on this…”

 _Wait… Jimmy was well away from Magnussen and suddenly he…_ “This is because he’s bugging Mycroft, isn’t it?”

“…yes.” Jim grudgingly admitted.

“You came home a week early, because…” Sebastian started worrying; “Did he ASK you to do it?” _was he trying to interfere in business? Was he using Jim to handle his dirty work–for FREE even!_

“No.” Jim sighed and fidgeted, “He didn’t seem that bothered–he said he was annoyed enough to consider poisoning him, that’s all.  We… were going to meet at The Magpie and talk about Danish Slime removal… when I got back.”

“So he doesn’t expect you to do it for him, and he totally doesn’t expect him out of the way before you two meet?” Sebastian’s heart rate started coming back down…

“I wanted to surprise him–also I hate Mags.”

 _Oh my God he IS in love…. “_ Well… wouldn’t it be better to surprise him with a REALLY good plan? As opposed to a sleep deprived jet-lagged, half-assed job?”

Jim winced. “Right… go take a sedative and go to bed… thanks Sebie…”

Sebastian got to work recalling a few people and rescheduling things. Jim barely made it out of the shower and was out cold in bed before he’d even called in the top sniper team.    Magnussen had his hooks in far too many people, unfortunately, so he didn’t dare put out a general call… _who could I call in_ …

Sebastian considered carefully and emailed his uncle’s buddy in Boston.  After a short wait he got a reply… _Seriously? Leonard?_   He looked dubiously at the email, but…

He sent an email to Leonard asking if he perhaps wanted in on something against a certain Danish News magnate.  He got a one sentence reply: Get me transport into the country and I’m in.

 _Well…damn_.  He got him a decent passport and the fastest ride in to London that wouldn’t draw attention, and started setting up plans. Sebastian certainly wasn’t Jim, but this? This was fairly straight forward to start: they needed the house plans– _bless you, sis_ – reconnaissance, and a lot of other basics: Jimmy could handle the details once he got up.

Sebastian got Darragh to wait for Jim to get up and kept on working.  By the time Jim showed up Leonard was there, and talking about the signature methods of a bunch of different groups they could blame everything on.

“Lon?” Jim grinned like Christmas. “You swore you were out of the business. You also said it would be a cold day in hell before you set foot in London again…”

“Temperature in Norway is below freezing,” Leonard just sniffed. “Sebastian said you were finally going after Magnussen–I’d be in just for that.”

Leonard explained about losing his buddy’s son to the man–practically his own son, since he’d adopted the boy in all but law after his da died in an English jail. Jim admitted that Mags had some blackmail on him–blew it off mostly– and started spinning out plans.  This was the part that always turned the doubters into devotees: watching Jim go from nothing to a brilliant, impossible, perfect plan… or five.

This time they had five.

One of the very best involved Jim hacking into Magnussen’s computers and calling in some folks we wanted to get rid of anyway… then make it look like Mags got killed by them. _Sweet, neat, and beautiful_.  Leonard started making up a bomb using their components and style.

Jim quietly took Sebastian aside. “I’ll be going to The Magpie tonight to meet Mycroft, and we’ll be talking about the plans involving Magnussen. On the off chance that anything leaked out to Mags, I want a guard with me.”

Sebastian snorted, ­_ _A_ guard?,_ “You get two, at LEAST–Mags has a nasty habit of getting the jump on people from what you said… this is to meet Mycroft?”

“Yes… it’s very unlikely that–”

“If he’s been bugging Holmes, then you HAVE to assume he might have someone keeping tabs on HIM: even if Magnussen doesn’t have a clue about your plans, we know his office leaks.” _And if I needed proof that Mycroft Holmes is a big suit-wearing blind spot for you–this was it: you should have gotten that, not me_

Jim winced again, “Right… get everyone ready to move into position tonight, just in case?”

“Everyone but me–I’ll be with you–and one or two of your better close in men.”

Jim nodded, “Fair.  Message Janine and have her go home tonight–no more after hours work today, just in case.”

…

Turned out Janine was already sent home early, and no idea why–Mags was probably meeting a blackmail victim, but who knew. They made plans and Sebastian was happy that Darragh volunteered to be Jim’s other guard–no one could blackmail Darragh; he’d want the pictures for bragging rights!

Jim seemed edgy, but then he hadn’t gotten laid or … _well he did kill some people?  Yeah but he was on a suppressant at the time…_

Darragh kept looking at him like… Sebastian tried not to let the suspicion show on his face: _Darragh was up to something.  He probably thought he was one up on him about SOMETHING and was waiting to see it… oh,_ Sebastian grinned to himself _, He thinks I don’t know about Jim having a relationship?  He thinks I MISSED that?  Oh man is he going to scream when he finds out who it is…_

They got into the Magpie, and if ANYONE couldn’t tell Jim was waiting for a special someone they were blind: Jim was sitting at his table with a daffy smile on his face and drawing–no joke–little hearts with his finger on the table.

“Darragh,” Sebastian muttered into his beer, “Far be it from me to spoil your fun, but if anyone CAN’T tell he’s waiting for someone…”

“Yeah?” he grinned, “I still know something you don’t.”

“Oh I doubt it, mate.” Sebastian snorted.

“I do… wanna wager on it?”

“I think it’s more like I know somethin’ you don’t, cousin.” Sebastian glanced at Jim–handling some kind of business call from the look of it– he considered carefully…“Bet you my second best knife that you get shocked silly by something I already know.”

Darragh smirked back all kinds of confident, “Bet you my BEST knife that YOU get shocked silly by–”

“If I wanted to kidnap him I could have and would have!” Jim shouted. “Anyone lays hands on him and I will rip them limb from LIMB!”

Sebastian was on his feet with Darragh. _Shit, who got kidnapped, what?!_

Jim was doing something with his phone and talking while Sebastian checked weapons and hefted his bag… he heard him give one of his alternate numbers and then:  “How far from the office are you?”

Jim looked angry and… scared? And was moving carefully–like he was afraid he would… break… doors… _shit_.   

He heard a woman’s voice on the phone speaker: “– just got in: I’m getting – the system now. Thank–Mister Holmes – – – access earlier today.”

“What’s going on? Sebastian asked as quietly as he could.

“Mycroft hit the panic alarm… on his way to a meeting with the Prime Minister.” Jim got into the car very carefully.

“Mycroft?” Darragh asked.

Sebastian stared at the damaged phone… _almost to the office… had that number… knew where Mycroft was?_   Probably Jane.  He kept his English accent on and raised his voice: “Miss? Any chance it’s Magnussen?”

Jim’s hand was shaking with rage as he handed the rather mangled phone to Sebastian _._

“… I’m very much afraid it is–Mister Holmes’ tracker is almost to his home… and… Sherlock’s phone tracker is already there?” her voice was bewildered; then got business like again. “Who is this?”

Sebastian luckily didn’t have to answer because Jim snapped, “That’s my chief sniper– we’re heading there… I’ll call you back from the other phone.”

Sebastian hung up to take over bringing the snipers in early. “Luckily they were already planning to be out at his place and some of them are already on their way out, or nearby…”

He looked over at Jim and tossed an injector into his lap. “Boss… Jimmy… take a shot before you wreck anything else: none of this should ever need you to be up close and personal with Mags–we’ll take him out by sniper like we planned…”  Jim didn’t look at all convinced so Sebastian tried to remind him that Mycroft was too valuable to actually DAMAGE… “besides, he won’t hurt Mycroft–he probably just  picked up Sherlock or something and figures on scaring him.”

“Mags is an Alpha, Sebie!” Jim was snarling, but he gave himself the shot– _thank God now he won’t wreck the car…_

“Oh fuck me…” Darragh muttered in shock, “Your boyfriend is Mycroft Holmes?!”

 _Of course he’s an Alpha–I knew that!_ “That’s why we want to take him out by sniper…” Sebastian heard Darragh’s shock– _pity about the bet but–_

Jim’s voice was that low Alpha growl that said the car door was a breath away from tearing. “Yes… and the problem, Sebastian, is that Mycroft is an Omega… MY Omega…”

Darragh flashed him a weak grin and went back to handling the ground troops.  _Mycroft?  Mycroft Holmes was an OMEGA?  But… but… he was an authority…and he didn’t even look… but…_ Sebastian forced his mind back to business with effort.

“When this is over with I am going to have a few words with you Jimmy…” _Possibly with a hurley_.  He went back to getting the men into position.

 


	3. Past the Point of Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: this scene includes Sebastian's view of a rape/attempted rape. while not graphic, it is a difficult scene

_Mycroft Holmes was an Omega… Jimmy was in love with Mycroft Holmes, who was an Omega…_ Sebastian kept trying to keep his mind on work but the sheer insanity of it kept intruding.  They got out of the car and started moving onto the grounds of Magnussen’s house– Jim was moving Alpha fast… too fast: he killed a guard before the man could respond.

“Didn’t you take the suppressant?!” Sebastian hissed. _I coulda swore I saw him give himself the shot..._

“Yes! Just get in position Seb.” Jim snarled and kept moving.

Sebastian was on his way to the likeliest sniper spot when he got a report from one of their lads that he thought he saw a hostage situation in 3B–one of the sitting rooms: luckily one with full length windows and a good vantage.  Sebastian diverted there at speed and got his sniper scope on it…

…And then damn near stopped breathing.

Holmes was being thrown across a sofa with his arms restrained–he wasn’t moving well–and his trousers had been torn off.  Magnussen was… well pawing at him–he did that: it was a power game for him, but if he thought he could rape the man and get away with– _Shit… no… Alpha… Omega?... Oh hell…_

Sebastian put his work voice on and got on the com link. “Target and hostage located; section three B. Hostage appears to be injured and restrained; no clear shot yet.”

Magnussen was clearly in position to rape the man–he’d just kicked his legs apart and was holding him down. If the hostage had been anyone less important, Sebastian would take the shot, but… Magnussen was over him and a bullet would go right through…

He took a deep breath– _it was Jim’s call_ : “Ah…I still don’t have a clear shot, and…Jimmy it looks like rape… do I take it?”

“Mycroft will survive it when I kill his… rapist: he might not survive the shot.  Hold your fire until you have a clean shot on Mags.”

Sebastian felt sick watching, but he packed his feelings off into a corner and focused on his heart rate and breathing. He wasn’t going to be able to shoot Magnussen until after he was away from Holmes, unless he stood up straight while Holmes was still bent down… he kept his eye to the scope and his aim locked on Magnussen.

One of his team had gotten there and was setting up the laser microphone for him when he saw movement at the door… _Thank you Saint Sebastian!_ “Boss! Sherlock and Watson just came in, armed!” 

 _Shit, Sherlock has the gun and Watson doesn’t look like his arms work too well… there’s blood on both of them._ “They’re both injured–Sherlock has the gun… and… I have the microphone set up:  they’re getting Mags out of the way.”

He heard a crunching noise on the line, but just had to trust that Jimmy had it handled.  Mycroft seemed to be coherent enough to be trying to get out of the zip ties–had just gotten out of the zip ties– but the face-off between Sherlock and Magnussen looked… unstable.

His man put the laser microphone pick-up in his ear just as one of Magnusson’s guards came into the room.

“…and now the situation has changed.” Magnussen’s smug voice made him long to put a bullet into him, “Put the gun down or my guards shoot you all and I sort it out later.”

“Jimmy! Need a go order!” Sebastian hissed into the phone–nothing.

“Better to die and take you down with me than to let you live.” Mycroft snarled and went for a lamp.

 _Shit. No time…_ Sebastian made a quick judgement on lines of sight and likelihood of accidental gun discharge and shot for the guard’s gun hand: his gun fell to the floor… it may have gone off, but no one was hit.

He changed targets to that slimy bastard and lit up the targeting laser.  Just a tiny twitch and the man would be dead, but he’d been tormenting Jimmy for years…and now this?  _It wasn’t my call unless it was an emergency._

Watson stared at the laser dot and went pale–started to shake… _right, probably too much like the pool_ … well he wasn’t armed: worry about the armed folks first. 

Sherlock was staring at the laser dot and then tracking the sight line out the window, but  he shook himself out of it and ran to his brother–he had enough sense to not interrupt the line of fire– and then he was  focused on getting Mycroft up off the floor and onto a chair… Mycroft looked like shit.

His command line crackled and then Jimmy’s voice: “Darragh needs medical–what’s the situation?!”

“Get in there and give me direction! I have Mags under the scope–situation stable.” _Ish… stable ISH, Jimmy, get in there._

“Are those YOUR snipers, Mycroft?” Watson sounded like he was desperately hoping the answer was yes.  _Sorry, Doc… just me again._

Magnussen was whining and edging away. “I’m much too valuable for anyone to just shoot me! And if I die my information is released–no one wants that!  The Prime Minister, your colleagues… they won’t give that order.” _At this point I’d shoot you for kicks, but its Jimmy’s call._

Mycroft was shivering badly but his smile was vicious–looked just like Jimmy in a bad mood. “Ah… you misunderstand: none of the governmental people likely would give that order, but that sniper works for my Alpha, and I assure you, my Alpha will.”

“Holy hell” Sebastian muttered.  “His Alpha… holy hell…”

Magnussen was trying to bargain or something when Jim started talking…he had that level flat tone that meant mass murder. “There is nothing you have to offer, Mags, that isn’t outweighed by my Omega being harmed.”

_Mycroft called Jimmy his Alpha…‘My Omega’ Jim said… how the hell is this even going to WORK?_

 “Jim?!” Sherlock sounded edgy and stunned– _can’t blame him there, but he’s armed_ … Sebastian debated getting his back up sniper to light up a laser on Sherlock, but… _it would probably escalate things_.

“Oh, God, we had to add another lunatic to the mix?” Watson sounded angry and scared, a lethal mix… and he’s got a temper... _it would definitely escalate things._

“Not how I wanted to have the introduction to the family, but this was a bit of an emergency.”  He was staying clear of the sight lines, but he also didn’t go over to Mycroft–because of Sherlock? “Mycroft?  Are you alright?”

“Sick… whatever he gave me is… my Heat is hitting me like a bad flu.” Mycroft sounded… almost as bad as he looked, but he was coherent.

Jim got that soft voice he would deny he even had… the one that Sebastian had only heard a few times in his life– _Please God don’t be another Patrick._ “How many pieces would you like him in darling?”

“Darling?!”  Magnussen, Sherlock and Watson damn near in unison.

Mycroft almost whimpered, “Right now I don’t care… I just want my Alpha.” _… Ok… he couldn’t be another Patrick, could he… I mean… not if they Bonded… although I still have no idea how this is going to work…_

“You… YOU are the mystery Alpha? James? Jim?!”  So Sherlock had been in my position–knew he was seeing someone, but not the critical details.

“Don’t get jealous, Sherly–we really never would have worked out… and… your brother and I are much better suited.” Jim was keeping his hands in sight, which was good because Sherlock looked close to losing it.

Magnussen– _Bless the man for giving me an excuse_ – tried to bolt out of the room.  Sebastian hadn’t gotten the kill order so he took out the bastard’s leg.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock’s hand–and his gun thankfully–down. “Yes…   that’s James… my Alpha.” 

 _God damn…_ Sebastian forced himself to keep the line of sight on Mags… made somewhat more difficult by Jimmy –the eedjit– walking over and kicking him.  I mean, not that Mags didn’t deserve to be kicked, but it spoiled his sight line.

“I put up with you because there was information about me I didn’t want getting out… but amazingly enough?  I don’t give a damn anymore.”

Mycroft asked about cameras and Jimmy explained about the arrangements with Jane– _Get. Out. Of. My. Sightline or kill him… pick one Jimmy!_

“Then just shoot him… have him shot… and we all need to get out of here so we can… what was it you suggested? Blame it on someone else?”  Mycroft went up several degrees in Sebastian’s estimation with that.  He apparently needed help to stand up, though, and now that Sebastian could look he had enough swelling and bruising–recent stuff– that Mags must have hit him too, in addition to shoving him around.

Jim turned and spoke to Watson. “Heat inducing chemicals–especially given Mags probably double dosed him– can be risky… he’ll need a secure hospital and… Beta Doctors and guards."  _That’s a HINT Doc._

Watson glared at him and  Mycroft, “Oh we will be having some WORDS about this!” Ok, c _an’t blame you there, mate, but I still need you two out of the way._

“I want nothing more right now than to have you take me home, James.”

“And I want to rip Mags limb from limb and then have my reward, Mycroft–but you need medical.”  _Oh Lordy… they’ve both turned into complete saps… Jane and I are going to have to take over their offices until they recover, aren’t we?_

Jim finally moved away from Magnusson and gave the kill order Sebastian had been waiting for for years.  Magnussen was wiggling around but Sebastian loved a challenge–he got him right behind the ear: no question about his identity for forensics.  Boss should be happy: the blood spray was beautiful.

“Pretty!” Jim sighed and then forced himself to turn away–Sebastian made sure he got several pictures before the pattern got messed up. “Take care of Mycroft, Sherly, he needs a hospital, and you and John need to get out of here with him while–what flower is she today?– and I make this look like a terror attack or something.”

Mycroft sounded almost normal for a moment as he said, “It’s ‘O’ today... something about a Rose variety name…”  And then Mycroft was curling up and crying–and seeing that man cry was just wrong.

Jim was snarling, “Get my Omega to SAFETY, Sherlock!” and Sebastian kept a careful eye on the only other man in the room with a gun, but he and Watson started moving Mycroft out–looked like both of those two were more badly hurt than he’d thought from the way they moved, and Mycroft was definitely badly injured.  What kind of a loser Alpha hits an Omega like that? I mean accidental damage, sure, but it looked like Mycroft had his face slammed into a wall.

“Sniper one,” Jim finally said once Mycroft was out of sight, “Start clean up.” 

Then Mags’ guard started edging to the door, but Jim was on it: “Stop RIGHT there…” _Boy had sense,: he stopped_

“Oh good, you have some sense.”

“I had to shoot the gun out of his hand, Boss, before it got messy.” Sebastian said into his microphone, “He mostly stood down since then.”

Jim walked up to him– _too stiff, and he wasn’t using his right arm properly, but why was he walking so stiffly?_ “Now… I could take out all my frustrations and peel you apart, since Mags is oh so inconveniently dead, or you could be useful… which will it be?”

“Uh… useful?”

“You don’t sound sure, how about if I just take a few nerves out of you with my knife, you don’t need them all…”

“Useful! Definitely useful!”

Jim gave him the cover story–well a variety of it he’d invented for the change in circumstances. Sebastian let the others know that they were using the Serbian connection option. _He’s not standing right._

One of the men came in supporting Darragh– _so he wasn’t dying, that’s good_ – “Are we burning the place or…?”

“Careful fast search for any of his blackmail materials–don’t leave traces.” Jim told Darragh, “You stay with me.”

Jim called Jane and started building the cover story– _yup, Serbian terrorists_.  Seb broke down his sniper’s set up fast and raced into the house.  Jim hadn’t looked at all well, and in fact he was starting to look pale and sweaty on the phone.  He got in and… _yeah, pale, sweaty, looked like shock_ … He picked the phone out of Jim’s hand, “Mister Moriarty needs to get to medical himself: he can call you later.” And hung up.

“I’m FINE!” Jim snapped.

“Uh huh, sure you are.” He leaned in and quietly said, “Jimmy, you can ‘humor me’ and walk out now, or I pick you up and put you over my shoulder in front of everyone–your call.”

Jim glared at him but he was sick enough that it lacked bite. “Fine! You’re being over cautious, but we can take Darragh to medical.”

“Right.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. _If taking Darragh to medical was the excuse we needed, so be it._

It took far longer than it should have to get the two of them to the front door because Jim was determined not to show weakness and therefore couldn’t lean on anyone–but eventually they got to the car

“where–” the driver started.

“Medical One–step on it.” Sebastian said as soon as the door closed.  He got on the phone and started calling their medical staff… and Jim kept phasing out, muttering sometimes, and starting to huddle protectively over his guts… “Go faster!”

“Sir, the CCTV will pick up any unusual–”

“GO FASTER!”

After a minor eternity they got to medical and he got both of them into wheelchairs–Jim didn’t even have the strength to argue other than muttering “I’m fine!”

“Then why aren’t you using your arm?!” Sebastian snapped back

“Oh, that… I think the bastard Alpha dislocated my shoulder–I guess it could be broken.”

Sebastian cursed his ancestry back five generations in Gaelic.

“Hey, some of those are your ancestors too!”

“Well I inherited SOME stupidity! I work for you voluntarily!”

Darragh muttered, “Can I get someone to look at my chest, give me some of the fun drugs and a pretty nurse, and have you two go yell at each other like an old married couple somewhere else?

Sebastian turned on him–­ mostly trying to distract himself, “You KNEW Mycroft was an Omega!?”

“I knew he was all but Bonded to an Omega, and that’s why the Omega in Heat didn’t affect him much–he hadn’t taken a suppressant: he told me all that after I got off the phone with you. He said he was going to tell you when he got back… I had no idea the lunatic was seeing Mycroft Holmes!”  Sebastian gasped at the bruising across Darragh’s chest– _that could have killed him._

“We’ll need X rays, and he’ll need a heart monitor overnight…” the medic said calmly, “Now you, sir.”

“Just pop my shoulder back in and I’ll be dandy.”

“X rays… full exam… you know the drill.” Sebastian nodded at him. _I could have lost them both…_

“Yes, sir.”

“You work for me, not him!” Jim protested.

Sebastian didn’t even try to argue, he just sedated him.  “Yes, yes he does…” Sebastian said it as slowly as he could and checked his watch. “Until you’re unconscious or something.” _give it just a few more_ … “after all I am the second in command, right Boss?”

Jim closed his eyes and slumped in the chair and Sebastian scooped him up, “Abdominal injuries and right shoulder.”

And then medical was working on him and words he really didn’t like were being thrown around–like ‘spleen’ and ‘internal bleeding’.  Luckily they also threw around a lot of talk about Alphas being tough…

“If you die on me Jimmy, I’m gonna dig up your grave to spit in your face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title has two meanings: first that they may be past the point of rescuing Mycroft- thats the concern. and secondly that Sebastian realizes these two are 'past the point of rescue' in love, no matter how ill advised  
> Mary Black (with lyrics) "Past the Point of Rescue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ukh4k-087qg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First visit to the hospital, and Jane and Sebastian finally get a moment to talk.   
> (i will update this with title and song track when i get home from the doctors, but wanted to get this up for my readers- thank you all, you've really helped keep me going.)

Sebastian ended up running the entire cover up and clean-up from Jimmy’s hospital room.  Darragh was in a lot of pain, but they gave him the good drugs and a pretty nurse like he asked for and Sebastian honestly thought he didn’t care much after that.  Jimmy, though?  It was a good thing Sebastian was busy texting Jane and coordinating shit because it was touch and go for a bit over whether the surgeons were going to go in and try to fix stuff, or just run in nutrients and hope for the best.

After about ten hours?  The doctors were sure he would be ok… as long as he rested and didn’t take any risks and… _Fuck me, he’s going to die–Jimmy doesn’t even know the meaning of that._ They kept him asleep; that was about the only way to get him to rest.

…

Eventually he texted Jane an update: “M should be out of sedation soon–Alpha’s are tough, luckily.”

She replied “The doctor would still like H’s Alpha to come in.”

“I’ll tell him when he’s coherent.  He is still medically fragile, and this is risky: can you ensure he will not be bothered?”

“I’m letting him have access to H in HIS fragile state–no one will bother either of them.”

Sebastian honestly hadn’t had time to consider what he thought of Jane… other than she was damned efficient. He’d just used Moran when he had to talk to her by voice, and kept his English accent in place… but soon enough they were going to have to actually talk about both of their bosses, and how to keep either of them from getting shot.

_Later._

The supposed terror cell Magnussen had been working with was playing well though.  Leonard had assured them all that the bomb was as authentic as it could possibly be, and thus far the bomb reports were going right along with it. Sebastian would have preferred to have left them fewer parts to explore, but  Leonard had the last call on that one: three bombs and only one went off, with the other two available for the bomb squad to defuse–carefully: he said it would be more convincing. _Looked like he was right._

Sebastian  finally fell over after being awake for more than thirty hours straight, and woke up in a bed next to Jimmy with an IV in his arm–he pulled it and got back to work.

…

Eventually he couldn’t delay it any longer and they let Jimmy wake up–of course the first thing he did was try to go for a weapon so at least his reflexes were still working.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Sebastian wasn’t sure whether to hug him or hit him, but given Jim was still holding together with glue and Alpha hormones he settled for being sarcastic.

Jimmy asked about Mycroft first, then their men–and wasn’t THAT telling– and then finally about “Sherlock and wassisface”:  Sebastian gave him the current report.  Once that was out of the way he tried to take the man to task over his injuries…

Jimmy started out trying to downplay them.

Then he tried to say it would have been worse without him.

He finally admitted he simply couldn’t have sat back and watched–Sebastian couldn’t argue that.

“…no, no you wouldn’t have.” Sebastian sighed, “And you should be damn glad you didn’t have to see it through the scope–it looked bad.”

“Mycroft… will be ok? Really?” Jim reached up and grabbed Sebastian’s arm and he looked so WORRIED it was sad.

Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed. “They say so.  Jane thinks so…” Sebastian finally added reluctantly: “His doctors want his Alpha to come in–they think he’ll sleep better.”

Jim immediately tried to get up.

That started an argument that finally ended with Jim actually saying he was sorry…

“What’s that? I don’t think I could hear you?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked around at the hospital room.

“I said I’m SORRY you overbearing wanna be mammy!”

“Good.” Sebastian snorted, “I’ll get you set up to be transported to Mycroft’s hospital, and then while we’re getting ready you can tell me exactly when, and how, you found out he was an Omega–and why you didn’t tell me!”

For some reason that shut Jim up.

After they both sat through lectures by the doctors, got Jim’s arm in a sling, and got him dressed–and THAT was a trial with his injuries– and finally they were in the car heading to Mycroft’s hospital.

“Spill it Jimmy.”

Jimmy made sure the connection to the driver was closed and sighed, leaning back on the car seat. “I found out he was an Omega because I got sick in Interrogation…”

“Huh?”

“I got feverish, and was sweating: all the Alpha hormones trying to pump me up to get away, but I wasn’t… well… trying to get away…”

“Because yer THICK, Yeah…?”

“So Mycroft was getting more and more rattled every time he dealt with me… he finally came down to give me what I wanted and… he touched my forehead–seemed worried–“

“I was worried! You looked like hell!”

Jim winced, “So I was playin’– you know how I do– and I grabbed his hand and was teasing… and he actually seemed rattled, and… I was kinda wondering… and then I licked his wrist and… I could taste it.”

“You…” Sebastian counted to twenty slowly. “And then what?”

“Well I had to recalculate everything!” Jim said defensively, “And… and I suddenly realized all that ice and tweed was… a defense mechanism… an OMEGA running things?!  And no one in his office–except his PA–had a clue, or I would have known…”

“Did he know you were an Alpha?”

“Err… not until I snapped the cuffs to catch him–he started getting feverish from Heat onset and fainted.”

Sebastian counted to forty. “So you BOTH found out about each other…”

“Not… really? He was out of it, and then he was panicked… he thought I was going to sell him…”

Sebastian closed his eyes counted to sixty and opened them again. “Yes,” he said as calmly as he could manage, “You also could have, oh… kidnapped him?”

“Well… easily?”

“Or Bonded him…”

“Well… yes? The fact that I didn’t is why he was willing to risk coming to The Magpie I think… that and he’s actually desperately lonely…”

“What _did_ you do? Before you came home that night.”

“Got him his pills, had to sedate him–he actually didn’t have instant Heat suppressant!– and gave myself a bag of saline…” Jim looked thoughtful, “and a quarter shot of suppressant.”

“You gave him the information…”

“Well yes?”

“So you didn’t HAVE to give him the information–you were loose already?”

“Well… yes…?”

“WHY THE HELL did you blow three of our more profitable business deals to HELL if you didn’t HAVE to?!”

Jim looked out the window and muttered.

“Jimmy….”

“…I didn’t want him to get in trouble for letting me go…”

Sebastian didn’t dare say a word after that.  They got to the hospital and he got Jimmy a wheelchair and he just growled and pointed at it and Jimmy sort of slunk into it and they went up.

Jane came walking up briskly and then looked at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow–she turned her head and looked Jim over: “You look worse than you did in interrogation.”

Sebastian snapped, “Normally I’d take you down for even mentioning that, but the little shite deserves it.”

Her other eyebrow went up, “Sniper… Sebastian? I recognize your voice, but…” she very politely didn’t say she’d seen him already.

Jim sighed, “Jane? Meet Sebastian–my cousin Sebastian: Sebastian meet Jane– Jane is probably going by Rose today…”

She winced, and so did he–Jim didn’t notice fortunately.

She assured them the floor was secured and Jimmy started EXPLAINING things to her– actually telling her the truth: maybe it was the pain meds.  “Sebie is pissed at me because I never told him Mycroft was an Omega–I was GOING to introduce him to Mycroft properly at The Magpie, but then Mags happened.”

She stopped and glanced at Sebastian, “You… didn’t?”

Sebastian shook his head– _No, I had no idea–_ while Jim said, “No.  If… it was his secret, not mine.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but snap, “And how can I look after the eedjit if he doesn’t tell me anything important!”

“You knew it was Mycroft…” Jim protested.

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose, “Wonderful… charming… why are all the smart people such idiots…” she glared at Jim, “Understand I would far prefer to keep you away from him until he’s healed, but the doctors think  you will be beneficial.  He is at best semi-conscious: he has moments of lucidity and then goes back to sleep and will not remember it when he wakes up again.”

“Red heads and anesthesia?” Jim glanced at Sebastian. _Oh UGH… yeah he is another red-head isn’t he…_

“No, or not only that: it’s a common side effect of the sedative they’re using.  It is one of the few sedatives that is not going to be a problem with the Heat inducers coming out of his system.” She waved them in, “And I will want to talk to you, Mister… Sebastian.”

“I bet.” Sebastian muttered, but then it was all Jim being frantic and romantic– _Romantic! Jim!–_ at Mycroft and Mycroft being all …. Gooey… at Jim.  Jim introduced him in an offhand way and Mycroft looked over as much as he could with that bruise and the swollen eye.

“Cousin?  The sniper at the bar… oh…” he smiled lopsidedly at Sebastian, “Oh…thank you: excellent shooting.”

“Hmm.” Sebastian couldn’t help but be less mad at him after everything he’d had to watch… and he was being flattering… well, it was probably just drugs, but he sure wasn’t ice today, “It’s what I do. My other cousin was backing Jim up coming in, but he’s not able to get out of bed yet, being a Beta like most of the family.”

“Sometimes being anything else… isn’t very good for you.” Mycroft sighed.

“That’s for damn sure.” Sebastian muttered and saw Jane nod faintly in agreement.

There was some back and forth–territory snarling as far as Sebastian could tell–and then his ear caught on something Jane was saying “– he called Magnussen on his blackmail because he thought it might permit him to resign to Bond with you…”

“What?” Sebastian  tried to ask, but then Jim started going off fast. Jane was talking about Magnussen blackmailing him and then Jimmy started leaning over–in exactly the fashion he shouldn’t–and crying on Mycroft…

Sebastian pulled him upright. “Don’t bend like that; you’ll put pressure on your injuries… Damn it, Jimmy… if the man won’t tell you he’s in trouble, how can you be held to account for it?!”

“I should have realized… I knew what Mags was like… I should have known…” _Oh fuck, no… not another depressive spiral…._

Mycroft started whimpering, “No… no… I want my Alpha…”

“I’m here, Mycroft.” Jim licked Mycroft’s palm, and pressed Mycroft’s palm against his cheek. “I’m here, you’re safe.” Mycroft relaxed slowly and his breathing evened out–so did Jimmy’s.

Jane went to get the doctor.  Sebastian took the opportunity to remind Jim that “Mycroft needs you to take care of yourself for him…” which seemed to get through a bit, and then it was a fancy Alpha/Omega doctor…

…who seemed just as bewildered as Jane and Sebastian by how they’d managed to Bond like they OBVIOUSLY had without actually doing anything.

“That’s IT?” the doctor looked very dubious.

Jane nodded, “That seems to be it, doctor, and yet they were exhibiting signs of being Bonded...”

Sebastian spoke up, “Jim had an Omega in Heat thrown at him on his business trip–he ignored them even when two of his guards went feral.”

“I didn’t ignore them, she just smelled wrong,” Jim muttered and brought Mycroft’s hand back up to kiss his fingers.

“That’s…err… unusual… to exhibit Bonding traits with just…”

“We are inordinately compatible.” Jim smirked.

“well…” the doctor sighed and went on, “His blood markers also showed a number of signatures indicative of Bonding… so… given that, an assault on a BONDED Omega is best treated by their Alpha proving that they are not going to be abandoned–assuming they aren’t.” the doctor looked reassured by the way Jimmy was holding Mycroft’s hand.

Sebastian tried not to laugh–it wasn’t funny–but the idea of Jim being chased off… well he didn’t know Jimmy.  Jane was looking dubiously at him so he just smiled and shook his head and mouthed ‘not a chance in hell’.

“Mycroft was drugged and raped– it’s not like he cheated on me.” Jim looked firmly at the doctor, and then at Jane. “Whatever the consequences; we will deal with it together.  I didn’t ask: did it get far enough to be concerned about pregnancy?”

Sebastian winced, “Maybe?” _I mean, Mags didn’t have time to get off, but…_

Jane answered as coolly as though it was a business report, “It was a distant possibility–but the pregnancy tests came up negative.”

The doctor was fidgeting. “He was… upset over the possibility when he regained consciousness.  However either the very minimal risk wasn’t enough, or… the amount of heat inducing chemicals in his system didn’t permit.”

Jim kissed Mycroft’s fingers again. “Mycroft, love, it wouldn’t matter–even if you had somehow gotten pregnant I’m sure proper raising would have had them take after you, not him… but you aren’t.”

 _Oh HELL was he awake for this?... yeah, he was.  God…_ Sebastian knew how stupid a lot of men were about their women–most Alphas seemed worse… _yeah… he’d probably been worried as fuck: Jimmy wouldn’t care, but he couldn’t know that._

Jim was saying something…. “–when Sebastian was talking about that poor drugged Omega.”

“Drugged?” Mycroft tracked over at Sebastian, “Oh… he’s… he’s the cousin who dragged you away?  I thought that was years ago?  And he’s… he’s the sniper… oh…” Mycroft looked solemnly at Sebastian, “Excellent shooting.”

“You said that already?”

The doctor coughed, “He isn’t forming a lot of long term memories…”

“I’m not?” Mycroft frowned, “Is that permanent?”

“Ah, no… a side effect of some of the sedatives we had to use, given the Heat inducers–we can’t use the usual sedatives.”

Mycroft nodded slowly, “Quite right… too many interactions…” he smiled at Jim, “You didn’t think she smelled nice this time?”

“No… she wasn’t MY Omega.” Jim leaned over carefully and kissed him. “You aren’t getting rid of me, Mycroft, not unless you want to… just sleep: I’ll be here.”

They got food sent in, and Sebastian finally got a chance to step aside with Jane.

“Just an assistant manager and bartender?” she looked him over.

“Never said ‘just’, did i?”

“…no.  So you’re the sniper who took the shot on Magnussen?”

“yeah.”

“How about the snipers at the pool?”

“That too… I’m the chief sniper after all.”

“Cousin?”

“His ma was my da’s cousin.” Sebastian sighed, “We grew up together for a time, until… well that’s his business.  He picked me up again after my discharge.”

“So… that was true?”  She managed to make leaning against a door frame look elegant.

“Told you, I’m a lousy liar.” He shrugged.

“Your English accent is excellent.”

“Your IRISH accent is too, so?”

She nodded slowly. “Is he as hurt as he looks?”

Sebastian snorted, “Worse.  One of Magnussen’s Alpha guards got the jump on him and my other cousin–Jim had taken suppressants, he hadn’t.”

She flinched, “I’m surprised he’s not dead.”

Sebastian looked her in the eye, “He almost was.  He shouldn’t be out of his own hospital bed.”

“…oh… I thought…”

“What?”

“I thought he was just spending most of his time handling business and left you to talk to me.”

Sebastian laughed bitterly, “He’s been unconscious–sedated or out cold, just like Mycroft–in addition to a broken shoulder and dislocated arm, he had pretty severe internal injuries.”

She bit her lip–which distracted Sebastian a bit. “He… really cares about Mister Holmes?”

Sebastian sighed and tried to explain. “He came home early from a trip out of the country because Mags was bugging Mycroft: and promptly started planning on killing him– that’s why we had everyone ready to go– when he KNEW that Mags’ blackmail on him could cause all sorts of trouble.” He looked around, “And he walked in here without backup plans to get out.”

“… did he…?” she said quietly.

“Don’t get too many ideas, he may be a love struck eedjit but I’ve been his second in command for years–I have back up plans.  I was just pointing out that Jimmy didn’t give a fuck: he only cared that Mycroft was hurt.”

She was quiet for a while and then confirmed, “Mister Holmes was seriously thinking about permitting himself to be forced out of his job… and with this mess: well, he likely will have to retire.”

“…I figured the two of us would be picking up the pieces until they sober up–I did try to say that in our emails.”

She smiled, “Yes you did.”

“I better drag him out to get back to his hospital bed…”

“I have a better idea, I’ll get him a cot and he can rest here: Mycroft’s doctors treat Alphas and Omegas… if you can get his medical records…”

“All due respect, but…even assuming I trust YOU… the more people who get any information–especially about him being hurt– the more dangerous it is.”

“True.” She sighed and looked at nothing much, “the other intelligence heads would not be as…reasonable.”

Sebastian nodded. “You keep them out of our hair and I’ll keep bringing him back.”

They nodded on it and went in to handle their two… and found them both sleeping–both of them: Jim asleep in his chair with  his head on Mycroft’s arm–putting horrid pressure on his abdomen.

When Sebastian woke him up he had that  confused period he got–where he wasn’t certain where he was– and he got a knife out before Sebastian could stop him. _Being in a hospital probably wasn’t helping… neither was having Jane or Mycroft around I bet._  He looked panicked and confused and ended up in the corner of the room before he woke up fully. Sebastian did his best to keep Jane back and block his view of the room until he focused…

“What?” Jim finally uncoiled from his crouch and talked.

“You woke up badly–same as usual.” Sebastian kept his voice calm and his posture unthreatening– _too damn much practice at this._

“Oh… did…” he looked suspicious at Jane and then worriedly at Mycroft.

“No one hurt, Jimmy, you just waved a knife a bit.”

“Oh…”

Come on, let’s get you back”

“I can’t leave–I said I’d be here!”

“And how much good will it do him if you don’t heal?”

Jim suddenly started struggling out of his shirt–Sebastian helped him just to avoid trouble:  Jane’s eyes widened at the bruises and the bandaging.

“Here.”  He held his shirt out to Jane. “It will smell like me–you can reassure him I was here… you said he won’t remember, but he can smell it.”

 _Brilliant! But it was, of course: Jimmy’s ideas usually were._   Jane nodded and tucked the shirt next to Mycroft. “I can give that back when you come back, and you can leave the next shirt?”

“Right…” Jim came over and kissed Mycroft gently, “back soon–I’ll bring caviar.”

It took a bit but Sebastian finally got him back in the car.  On their way back–Jim was asleep– he got a text from Jane:

_“M seems… calmer.”_

_“He has been, since H.”_

_“Might be true what they say about Bonds.”_

_“We’ll see…”_

Sebastian sat back and considered the dangerous lows- and more dangerous highs– that Jimmy usually had… it would be good if he didn’t…doesn’t seem to be hurting his wits any–I mean aside from him being an idiot about Mycroft.

He looked at Jim all but curled up in the corner of the car–as much as he could curl with his injuries– and remembered a much younger Jimmy… almost as badly hurt…and what had come after…

“No matter how much I’m beginning to believe this might be good for ya, Jimmy… you come with a lot of baggage–bet he does too.” 

Sebastian followed Jimmy’s advice and tried to lose himself in business.

 


	5. The Last Rose of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of this story arc (corresponds to the end of 'who could ask for anything more' ) no explosions, no adventures... just people trying to pick up the pieces and come to terms.

It became a routine very fast.

As soon as Jim was allowed out of his own medical he went straight for Mycroft: which meant Sebastian and Jane had to work out increasingly elaborate means of keeping Sherlock– or any of the intelligence people– away from him, and vice-versa.

On at least a few occasions he got Jane to back him up that  Sherlock wasn’t gone yet, or some other intelligence person was hanging about, so Jim would actually go to his own medical or physical therapy instead of demanding to be taken to Mycroft.   Jane assured them both that the shirts he kept leaving were working as hoped–Mycroft could be certain he had been there even though he didn’t remember it usually.

Sebastian asked why Jim never brought the shirt he wore for PT–all that sweat should have been useful. Jim just muttered about it smelling like pain–which was the first hint he’d given that he was working on his PT too hard.  Sebastian had to have a few words with the physical therapist about Jim’s tendency to overdo to the point of injury… after that they got more cautious with him…

…and shortly after that one of the boys recommended an additional Physical Therapist who was a TEENY little thing that looked like she taught yoga or something to rich second wives.

Jim tried to push her around–as he did to everyone, really– and she just smiled very sweetly and said something very, very, quietly in Jim’s ear: Jim looked furious for a moment and Sebastian got ready to intervene.

“Now if you want to actually get back to full, I really can help… but you have to follow directions.” She said, apparently not recognizing lethal danger or something.

Jim bared his teeth and glared at her–full on Alpha, the kind of stare that made Betas like her tumble over backwards in terror– she just smiled at him all perky-like.

“Fine!” Jim grumbled, “But if this doesn’t work I’m going to skin you.”

“I’m told that Physical therapists have very tough skin, and can be used for upholstery,” She said with a cheerful smile… and then she went back to PT and Jim… listened to her.

He wouldn’t tell Sebastian what she said, either.

Neither would she.

Sebastian would have complained and worried more, but she was actually a damn good Physical Therapist.  In between Jim’s sessions she started offering PT or work hardening for the rest of the boys and … damned if she didn’t know what she was doing.

…

Sebastian came out after delivering Jim to Mycroft’s room–and getting thanked yet again for his shooting.  Mycroft always thanked him, or at least commented favorably, on his taking down Magnussen, and while Sebastian didn’t think of himself as being that subject to flattery it was obviously sincere… and no one should have had Magnussen happen to them–not even Holmes.

Maybe it was true what they said about getting to know your enemy: either you couldn’t hate them anymore or you would hate them worse. It was hard to reconcile the beaten, grateful man in the bed, the one who lit up every time Jim walked in the room, with… Holmes.  Frankly it made his head hurt.

He walked out to leave them alone: Jane was there of course, and they ended up in the hallway as usual. As usual neither of them quite knew what to say to each other and they mostly ended up leaning against the wall and doing business on their phones.

“Did you leave his face intact deliberately?” Jane asked suddenly.

“Yeah… wanted to make it easy for forensics to identify him.”

“Thank you, it did.”  Jane nodded.

It was awkward, neither of them quite knowing what to say to each other once they ran out of business. Sebastian wished he could come up with something to say, but, _‘Hi, you’re hella smart and hella pretty, can you just… not be English and working for people who torture people in secret prison facilities?’_  didn’t seem appropriate either.

He finally took a stab at something not quite business: “So… I assume Sherlock notices the shirts when he visits…”

“Of course.  At least once Mycroft tried to verify that Jim was coming by and Sherlock told him every single shirt that had been left… it seemed to reassure him.” She sighed faintly, “I think Sherlock is mostly worried… but I have never known Mister Holmes to be involved with anyone, so this is… novel.”

“Jim has had prior relationships–some of them just… didn’t work out, but a couple were disastrous.”

“I don’t consider entrapment by an Omega in Heat to be–”

“Not the one I meant– although it was a disaster– no… uh… one guy he was serious about… very serious…turned out to be an undercover agent–deliberately getting close to him.”  Sebastian got out some of the chocolate he carried as emergency rations for Jim and offered her a piece.

“Thank you…” she unwrapped it carefully and looked like she dropped five years as she savored it.  Eventually she said, “I know that kind of work happens here too–although I mostly think of that in international spy actions.  How badly did it go?”

“Jimmy alternated some of the most ruthless vicious violent jobs he’s ever pulled… with being unwilling to get out of bed.  It was… well, extremely bad is an understatement.” He hesitated, “Before Sherlock–because that was to get his attention–if you hear about any of his work that was, let’s say, unduly violent? It was probably after that.  Normally Jimmy prides himself on his work being unnoticed unless the point is to send a message: the best crime is when they don’t even know it happened.”

Jane considered that for a while, and then: “Mister Holmes had an anxiety attack that was so bad that he was hospitalized for three days with serious questions about his heart and blood pressure the last time Sherlock overdosed.  Sherlock doesn’t know that of course…but…” she looked down at her Blackberry, “Jim Moriarty was a lethal threat to his brother… and that’s how badly he takes that.”  She looked up at him, once again as cool as an ice covered lake. “And Moriarty wanted information about his brother… do you understand that the situation in interrogation was…. personal.”

“I can understand that, but… seeing him hurt is pretty personal–especially given the way the English treat anyone they don’t like…  We’re obviously Irish, but we work with some people from Kenya and other countries, too.” Sebastian shook his head, “The English Government makes a lot of enemies doing what they do… and then they did it to Jimmy.”

Jane nodded, a remarkably regal gesture, “I understand about personal enmity, Sebastian–My uncle was killed in the Troubles. There are generations of retaliation for what family, tribe or nation did, and here we are, so it’s difficult for me to work with your group as well… although a great deal of that is due to Moriarty’s more recent actions.”  She turned to go back to the room.

“Hey…”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think anyone here is exactly comfortable with each other, but for whatever bizarre romantic comedy reason our business interests AND personal ones are compatible right now.  I started out wanting nothing more than to put a bullet in your boss, and… he’s kind of grown on me.  We’re all simply going to have to learn to cope.”

Sebastian stopped leaning against the wall and shrugged. “People bitch about Jimmy’s activities and all that, but I know what we were hired for BY Britain…and it wasn’t  for anything clean or pretty–they just wanted to be able to pretend innocence if anyone got caught.”

Jane just looked at him. “After coming to work in my current position; I lost my naïve belief that we weren’t just as dirty as our opponents,” for a moment her expression was bleak, not cool, and then it was gone. “So I am unfortunately well aware of that.  There are still personal issues between us… and our respective friends, allies, and relatives… or employers.  I was simply saying that it’s not as one sided as you may think…”

Sebastian thought about that as he got Jimmy out–they had to take the back stairs because Sherlock was coming up the elevator.

“You seem remarkably pensive, Tiger…” Jimmy commented when they took a break on a landing.

“Long chat with Jane.”

“About?”

“History, English/Irish relations, your boyfriend, governments playing dirty–”

“Hold it! What about Mycroft?”

“I was told in some confidence, but… I think at some point we’re all going to have to sit down and chat.  I told her that one of your relationships was a spy–no details, but she’s sharp– and gave her the super condensed version of how bad that was.”

Jimmy shrugged unhappily, “I kind of glossed over it with Mycroft–spent more time on the Omega, and didn’t fill him in on all of that, either.”

“She lost an uncle in the troubles–so… the whole connection to the Irish…”

“SHE did?”

“Born of English parents but in County Derry, Jane was: her Irish accent is flawless.”

“JANE?”

“You didn’t know?”

Jim continued down the stairs in a huff, so no, he hadn’t known.

“Apparently Mycroft was hospitalized from stress after Sherlock’s last overdose.” Sebastian said quietly after they were in the car.  “She was basically saying that  you threatening Sherlock, and wanting THAT information, made things personal for him–and I suspect for her too– and that…”

“Oh, that made a lot of difference in interrogation, Sebie, but it’s not news is it? Besides, he admitted he almost killed me and damn the consequences a few times.”

“What?!” Sebastian stared at Jim who just looked puzzled.

“He confessed he had thought about having me killed against orders, and I pointed out that I knew that, and that the added danger just kind of got me more intrigued… what? We had that discussion over at his house…”

“I love you dearly, Jimmy, but one of these days I’m going to strangle you–just sayin.”

…

The day before Mycroft was due off the drugs and wouldn’t be pressing re-set on his memories anymore, Jim spent the entire evening picking out his clothes and rehearsing what he was going to say.  It was cute, in a ‘stop before I go mad’ sort of way.

Of course Jim refused to wear the sling. “I don’t want him alarmed.  He won’t have all the sedatives in his system to blunt the worry.”

“Right…” Sebastian just shook his head. “I’ll beep you before Sherlock gets back–I doubt now is a good time for a reunion.”

“Not even slightly.”

He caught up with Jane and they took up their usual positions working: it was starting to get sort of companionable, in a weird way.

“How is Jim?” She asked in between business texts.

“Spent the whole night rehearsing how to tell Mycroft the same stuff they’ve talked about every time, ‘so he won’t worry’–Mycroft?”

“I’m not sure he remembers the briefing I gave him last night, but it seems like every time it’s more familiar–last night he called it an eerie sense of deja vu.  It’s been very  unsettling, since Mister Holmes memory is normally perfect.”

…

“we’re going to have to actually all sit down and… talk or … aren’t we.” Sebastian said glumly as he sent the alert to Jim that Sherlock was on his way up.

“Unfortunately.” Jane sighed, and then they waited for Jim… it took longer than they expected.

 “Thought you might have been caught.” Sebastian nodded at him and helped him back in his sling. _Not really I didn’t; it would have been louder._

“Had to duck out of sight, that’s all.” Jimmy shrugged, and then he went right back to talking about Mycroft. “He sounds so much better! He’s more anxious, of course, without the sedatives in his system.”

Jane nodded. “I will go bring him up to speed on current affairs–one hopes the last time I will have to do so– and make sure he gets some rest.  Tomorrow will be the battery of psychological tests to verify his memory is back…”

“I have to go be tortured by the Physical Therapists again,” Jim muttered and then added firmly, “And I’ll be back tonight.”  He grinned at Sebastian, “The doctor did say to feed him–we can bring fish and chips!”

As Sebastian was escorting him out he got a text from Jane: “Fish and Chips sounds lovely, remember to bribe the PA.”

…

So when he brought Jimmy back that evening, he brought a hamper.

“So I’m not that familiar with bribing a PA…” he said as he got out the Fish and Chips a beer–and a soft drink in case she didn’t want a beer– and a few desserts.

She just smirked. “You are a terrible liar.”

“I told you that.” Sebastian laughed.

“These really are excellent fish and chips.”

“Yup.  I thought Jimmy was mad when he  said he bought the place and… got the cooking staff… just to have fish and chips–and music– but honestly? It’s been nice to have someplace to go and get nice food and a break…  and then I thought he was out of his head when he told Mycroft about it.”

Jane smirked and took another sip of her beer, “well I’m not a blackmailer, but I must warn you that if my supply of fish and chips gets cut off, I could become quite upset.”

“We’d both have more to worry about  than that: imagine the two of them if you cut off the fish and chip supply?”

Jane laughed, “Or the caviar.”

“oh ugh… they can have it–blech.”

“not even the good caviar?”

“No, nope, no.” Sebastian said firmly, “I’ve developed a taste for many of the finer foods and more expensive items, but caviar is NOT one of them.”

“Good to know.” She answered a text and then frowned and tried to wipe the grease off her blackberry.

Sebastian handed her an alcohol wipe. “here.”

“Thank you.”

“… you aren’t going to leave me to deal with it alone when Jimmy has to talk to Sherlock, are you?”

“I may be many things, but I am not that cruel.” She nodded very solemnly at him  with that crinkle around her eyes from suppressing a laugh, “I shall have an escape plan worked out in advance.”

They shook hands on it, and went back to waiting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Rose Of Summer is an old classic, and has been recorded by many people: this is John McDermott: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReSOGJCNiJE 
> 
> We are currently experiencing dangerously low temperatures here in the USA. while i am not in one of the hardest hit areas at all, it is still causing problems.
> 
> please bear with me on typo correction and etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Whiskey in the Jar is a traditional Irish song. i happen to like the version by Pirates for Sail: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3C8jbEA6qY
> 
> but in case you don't like the traditional versions: Metallica https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boanuwUMNNQ (the video has NOTHING to do with the song)


End file.
